


11:35

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Episode continuation, F/M, Love, Making Love, McHart, Sex, Smut, turned on by competence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: What happened between the scenes in episode S2xE8, when Diane told Kurt she'd leave the door open for him.





	11:35

Kurt pulled up to Diane’s home, what used to be their home, at 1120. He sat in his truck and sighed. “Why the hell am I so nervous? She’s my wife, for Christ’s sake!”

He rubbed his palms over his jeans, on his thighs, repeatedly, trying to get the sweat off of them. “I saw her this morning. Things were fine. Things have been better, lately,” he reassured himself.

Kurt remembered their discussion from earlier in the day, when he’d testified on a crime scene, in front of Diane. She’d suggested meeting up first. She’d suggested wanting to kiss him in public, first. She wanted this as much as he did. So, again, why was he so anxious?

He had butterflies in his stomach, just like he had when they’d first started dating, and he’d get to the restaurant early and try his best to get his anticipation under control. And every time he saw her, even after they’d gotten married, he still got butterflies. Sure, they’d shrunk in size the more time they spent together but, each time he saw her, even first thing in the morning, his heart skipped a beat.

“It’s just Diane,” he reminded himself, out loud. Kurt laughed as he thought to himself, “it’s never been ‘just Diane’.”

He looked up at her door and thought, “we were in a good place this morning. This is good.”

Things had been increasingly easier between them over the last few months. Maybe it was the distance but they seemed to be connecting better as of late

Kurt shut off the engine and locked the door behind him before walking up the stairs to her door. Even though he didn’t live there any more, he was still wary of just walking in. She did, after all, have a gun, even if she was expecting him. Better safe than sorry, was his motto for a reason.

He knocked a few times before trying the door and, just as she said it would be, it was unlocked. “Diane? It’s me,” he announced as he walked in the door.

“In the living room,” she called back.

Kurt took off his coat, hung it up, kicked off his shoes, and then walked over to her. Sure enough, there she was, in a pink silk robe with a glass of scotch in one hand, and what appeared to be a brief in the other.

“Hey,” she smiled.

“Hey yourself.”

Kurt walked over to her and gave her a gentle hello kiss.

“Come sit,” she offered as she moved her legs from the couch. Diane set her paperwork on the table in front of her and took off her glasses, placing them on top of it, before curling her legs under her. 

Kurt took a seat next to her and placed his hand on the delicate flesh above her knee. She offered him a sip of her drink as he watched his thumb trace lazy patterns over her.

“Sure.” He took the proffered drink from her and, after taking a sip, set the glass down on the table in front of him.

She rested her head on her hand, her elbow on the sofa, and continued to gaze upon him. “You were very good today.”

“Thanks.” He looked up at her and saw something more than friendship in her eyes.

“You know how badly I wanted to kiss you earlier today?”

He smiled. “But you didn’t.”

“It wouldn’t have been appropriate timing. But god did I want to!”

“I’m here now,” he hinted.

She scooted closer and took his face in her hands. “You are.” Diane kissed him once and pulled back, staring at his lips. But before she could say anything, Kurt leaned in and kissed her again, this time harder.

She whimpered as his tongue entered her mouth. Diane reciprocated.

After several moments of heavy breathing, she pulled back. “Wait, wait, wait.”

“Hmm?” 

Diane rose from her seat and straddled Kurt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, “continue.”

Kurt’s hands slid up and down her back, in disparate directions as their kissing resumed. He loved having her in his arms. It was where she belonged, he thought to himself. 

One hand slid down to her ass but before he could move it back up, Diane pulled back and grabbed it, guiding it up under her robe. She grinned as she bit down on his lower lip and tugged, gently.

He groaned, gratefully, when he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Kurt placed his other hand on her hip, only the thin silk separating them from where he wanted to be.

Diane began rocking her hips against him before stopping once more to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands down his chest after pulling it from his shoulders, letting her fingernails snag in his chest hair.

Kurt’s eyes never left hers. “Are you sure about this? We don’t…”

She kissed him before he could continue, reinforcing her train of thought. 

Diane sat up straight and, not removing her eyes from his, undid the belt on her robe and let both fall to the floor, between his feet. She took his other hand from her hip and placed it on her breast, kneading once to show him what she needed. 

Kurt took over massaging it, using his thumb to tease her nipple, as Diane moved her hand up to his hair, threading her fingers through his thick locks, tugging harder as her rocking got more intense. He groaned into her mouth as continued to get harder for her.

Diane moaned once more before pulling away from his mouth, moving it to his neck to begin whispering naughty things to him as she kissed and licked him.

“Do you know how wet you get me? I could hardly handle myself earlier today. Seeing you take charge of the room like that? Knowing exactly what to say? Fuck, Kurt!”

She whimpered again before moving to the other side of his neck. “I needed you. But I couldn’t show you. Do you know how HARD that was for me?” Her teeth grazed over the skin below his ear before her tongue took their place.

He chuckled before thrusting his hips upward. “I have an idea.”

Diane smiled. “Show me.”

“Bedroom?”

“Carry me?” She suggested, playfully.

Kurt smiled before wrapping his arms around her hips and standing. Diane yelped in surprise but quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck before she continued her assault on his neck, dirty talk and all.

“You’re a silver-tongued devil, you know that, McVeigh?”

He groaned as he walked toward her bedroom. “Tell me.”

“The way you use your tongue…” She flirted as she bit down on his shoulder and began working on leaving a hickey.

Kurt set her down on the bed and immediately dropped to his knees between hers.

“Show me,” she panted, watching him.

He wasted no time, diving into her wetness with his whole mouth. Kurt moaned into her at the first taste of her salty sweetness. God he’d missed that! He wrapped his arms around her hips and held her in place on his mouth, moving with her as her hips bucked upwards.

His tongue explored her, teased her clit, slid in between her folds, eliciting happy moans and giggles from her. Kurt continued with this pace and combination for several minutes.

“Mmm,” he cooed into her. The vibration from his pleasure sent a shock through her system. Kurt reached up and gently slid two fingers into her.

“Oh Kurt!” She moaned as her hand covered her eyes, the other grabbing his hair. “More.”

He fingered her faster as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

“Ah!”

Kurt kept at it, knowing exactly what it’d take to get her off, and god did he need that right now. His fingers crooked within her and bounced against her g-spot. 

That was all it took for her to cum as she wrapped her legs around his head and clenched herself around his fingers. “Oh god!” 

Diane bucked against his mouth as pleasure coursed through her veins. She shuddered against him again and again. But ecstasy soon turned to too much.

“Okay, okay, okay,” she repeated, quickly. “I can’t…”

Kurt sat back and grinned.

“Come here,” she beckoned.

He groaned when his knees cracked as he rose. Kurt took off his jeans and shorts before he climbed onto the bed next to her and kissed her neck.

“Poor baby,” she jested. “Guess that means I need to be on top.”

Kurt grinned, “hop on.”

“I have to do everything!” She joked. 

He laid flat on his back and offered a hand to assist her.

Diane sat up but before she straddled him, she decided to return the favor.

With one hand, she grasped his erection and steadied it as her lips covered his head. She stroked him as she took more and more of him into her mouth.

Kurt groaned. “Yeah…”

She giggled as she positioned herself between his knees and made eye contact, continuing on. Diane suckled him and watched his face.

“God I love it when you look at me.”

“Mmm.” Diane deep throated him and moved her head side to side, making Kurt’s toes curl. 

“Fuck! Diane!” He barely gurgled, his eyes closing tightly. Kurt ran his fingers through her hair as he struggled not to push up into her mouth.

Diane’s head rose from him; she smiled and kissed the head. “Are you ready for me?”

“Oh god yes,” he panted.

Kurt’s hands moved to her hips as she straddled him once more. Diane reached between them and slid his hard cock between her lips, coating him in her wetness.

She bit down on her lower lip as she slowly slid him into her. “Oh yes!” She hissed.

He watched her face as she rode him.

Diane reached down to his hands on her hips and pulled them away, interlacing their fingers as she pulled them in front of her. She used him as leverage, working towards her next orgasm.

“That’s it, baby.”

She closed her eyes tightly and picked up her pace after grinding her hips into him. “Yes.” Diane’s fingernails dug into his hands as she continued to ride him harder.

“That’s my girl. Ride me.”

She whimpered, clenching her internal muscles.

“It’s close, isn’t it?”

All she could do was nod her head in agreement.

“Cum on me.”

Kurt met her thrust for thrust as Diane fell forward on to him. His hands wrapped around her back and held her close into him as his hips pushed into her faster and harder, just what she needed.

Diane buried her face into his neck. “Kurt?” She panted. 

“Come on. Give it to me.”

She nodded again before biting into her lip. “Mm?”

He pushed up into her, his balls bouncing off of her ass. Kurt grunted as he felt himself getting close.

“Let go, Diane,” he grunted, trying desperately to hold on to his own release.

Diane came hard on him. Kurt was only able to hold out a split second longer as her orgasm pulled his from him.

“God!”

“Yes!” She groaned, finally.

Her body collapsed on top of his as their last few waves of their mutual orgasm rippled through them. 

His arms relaxed around her and his hands trailed up and down her spine.

“Mmm,” she cooed into him before sitting upright and stretching. A satisfied smile spread across her face as she felt him begin to shrink within her.

His hands fell to her hips as his eyes opened to look at her. Sweat covered them and it just seemed to make her glow. He smiled.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

She playfully smacked his chest as she climbed off of him and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest.

“You’re too much.”

He sighed. “One day, you’ll believe me.”

She blushed but didn’t let it show, sighing in contentment. “This is how it should be,” she thought as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier before she finally allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
